She Better Like It
by Cold-Wings
Summary: [ RyoSaku ] Sequel to I Hope He Likes It. White Day is a day for guys to show appreciation for the girls they got presents from on Valentine's Day by returning the favor. Unfortunately for Ryoma, he has little idea of what to get Miss HairisTooLong.


Written for the Ryosaku fanworks LJ comm Pontapairworks. The second of two. Enjoy.

It was March 13th. Ryoma sat on the bench inside the tennis clubhouse, placing his equipment into his bag. Practice had ended for the day and he was ready to go home and take a bath to relax his sore muscles. He was about to reach for his towel to wipe the remaining sweat from his face when it was swiped from the bench beside him. "Oh? What's this Echizen?" Momo asked teasingly, holding up the towel Sakuno had given him a month prior on Valentine's Day. "Did your mom make this for you?"

Ryoma frowned. "Give it back."

"It's that important to you huh?" Momo twirled it on the end of his finger.

"Give it back." Ryoma reiterated.

"Give what back?" Kikumaru asked, bounding over to the duo.

"Look at Echizen's towel. Isn't it cute? His mom made it for him."

"My mom did NOT make that for me, Momo-senpai." Ryoma said through gritted teeth.

"Oh? Well then it must be from a girl." Momo deduced. "Ryuzaki perhaps?" Ryoma's cheeks flushed.

"Ochibi has a girlfriend? Let me see that." Kikumaru inquired, snatching it away from Momo. "Oooh, she did a good job."

"Look at Echizen blush!" Momo exclaimed. "It is from Ryuzaki! Is that why you two were talking so intimately last month on Valentine's Day?"

Ryoma wanted to deny his teammate's deduction, but the heat creeping up his face would betray any form of denial he uttered, so he decided to ignore it. "Kikumaru-senpai." He said, standing up. "Give it back. I want to go home."

Kikumaru grinned mischievously. "Momo! Catch!"

Ryoma lunged for the towel, but he was too slow for Kikumaru's reflexes and the towel went soaring over his head. "Nice throw Eiji-senpai!"

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched. He did _not_ have time to play monkey in the middle with his less than mature teammates. "Keep away from Ochibi!" Kikumaru sang.

"You know Echizen, tomorrow is White Day. You better give her something in return." Momo said, tossing the towel back to Kikumaru.

"You don't want to make Ryuzaki-chan sad do you?" Kikumaru chimed in.

"What's going on in here?" Tezuka bellowed.

The trio stopped in their tracks and turned to face Tezuka. "C-Captain." Momo said nervously. "We were just having a little fun with Echizen."

Tezuka walked over and took the towel from Momo's hand. "Echizen, is this yours?" He nodded.

"He got it from Ryuzaki-chan!" Kikumaru added. "She even put his name on it!"

"That's enough Kikumaru." Tezuka cut him off. "Echizen, here."

"Thanks." Ryoma mumbled, taking his towel back and stuffing it back in his bag. "I'm going home."

The upperclassmen watched the freshman prodigy leave the clubhouse when Tezuka turned to Momo and Kikumaru. "That was uncalled for. Twenty laps around the court. Both of you."

"Now?!" Momo asked incredulously.

"Now."

"Awww, Tezuka!" Kikumaru whined.

"Should I make it thirty?"

"You don't have to do that." Momo laughed nervously, practically dragging Kikumaru out the door. "Let's go Eiji-senpai."

* * *

Ryoma leaned back in the bathtub, mulling over the events from earlier. _Stupid senpai. I should have seen that coming._ He thought, sinking lower into the water. _White Day huh? We didn't have that in America. Valentine's Day was for couples, not for girls to give presents to the guy they like. It really is troublesome. What would I get her anyway? I don't even know what she likes._ Ryoma frowned. Just how much did he know about the girl anyway? Her hair was too long, she had wobbly hips, she was his coach's granddaughter, her tennis was less than stellar, they were in the same grade, and she was always at his games. _Like that helps me._ He sighed. _Maybe I just won't get her anything. It's not like I'm obligated to, right? Or am I? What a weird custom._ Ryoma closed his eyes and let the steam clear his thoughts. After about ten minutes, he sat up abruptly and smirked. "She better like it." He said aloud.

* * *

Sakuno sighed when she opened her shoe locker at the end of the day. It was empty. Not that she expected Ryoma to get her anything for White Day, but it would have been nice. She was just happy he accepted her gift. Walking her home was only an added bonus. "Nothing from Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked, frowning. Sakuno shook her head. "He's at the tennis courts right? Let's go give him a piece of our mind. I'm not going to let him…"

"Tomo-chan." Sakuno cut her friend off. "It's okay, really. I didn't expect anything in return. I better get going to practice or I'm going to be late. I'll see you later."

"You are so helpless Sakuno." Her friend shook her head. "Alright, I have to baby sit my brothers anyway. See you tomorrow."

Waving goodbye to her friend, Sakuno left for the girls' tennis courts. After changing into her practice uniform, she joined the rest of her teammates. "Our coach had to leave school unexpectedly this afternoon," Her captain began, "so we're going to have self practice today. We'll start off with ten laps around the court as a warm up, and then I'll let each of you know what you need to work on the most, alright? Let's go!"

* * *

Sakuno's racket smacked the tennis ball with a loud "pok" before it hit the ground and returned it to her. The captain had told her once again that her form still needed some work, so it was back to her ball on a string. Sure she had improved, but today her heart wasn't into it. Maybe seeing the other girls with their White Day gifts _was_ having an effect on her. The sound of a can opening brought her out of her thoughts. "Hair is still too long and hips are still too wobbly."

Her eyes widened as she spun around to face her intruder. "Ryoma-kun?!"

"You've improved, but you still have lots more to work on." He said, sipping his Ponta nonchalantly.

"I see, but, I've been trying to do everything you told me." She played with the handle of her racket. "My teammates have told me I'm doing better too."

Ryoma smirked. "Telling you how to do something and showing you how to do something are two different things." He said, walking toward her. "Here, let me show you."

Sakuno's face flushed twelve shades of crimson as Ryoma sidled up behind her, circled his left arm around her waist, and gripped her right hand over her racket. "R-Ryoma-kun?" She asked shakily. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how your form is supposed to be." He replied matter of factly, bringing her arm back. "It's supposed to feel like this. Now, when you bring your arm forward, keep your hips square." He instructed, tightening his grip around her waist. "Your hips are wobbling again."

"I-I'm sorry Ryoma-kun. I'm trying." Sakuno stammered. She really was trying, but it was hard with Ryoma body pressing into hers and his hand around her waist.

Ryoma leaned in till his lips were next to her ear. "Well then you're going to have to try harder."

Feeling his breath on her ear, Sakuno broke free of his grip and stared back at his smirking face. "Starting tomorrow," He began, "You will report to the school gates everyday after practice for the next week. From there, you'll have a private lesson with me. Understood?"

Sakuno stared back blankly. It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. "I understand, but…why?"

"If you're late, you'll be running laps." He added, picking up his bag and turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, still slightly confused. "See you tomorrow Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma took a few steps before he turned around once more. "One more thing. Happy White Day Ryuzaki."

Sakuno's face lit up. He didn't forget. Ryoma did get her a gift in the only way he knew how; through tennis, and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
